


Fate or Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background IwaOi - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmates, au where some soulmates can write on their arms to communicate, au where you are colorblind until touching your soulmate, hinata doesnt mind though, i wanted to make them all soulmates but alas :'(, kageyama is bad at feelings, karasuno is suspicious, lowkey uses oikage as a plot device im so sorry, minor yamatsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when you first touch your soulmate, colors will explode in your vision and you will no longer be blind to beauty.(kagehina soulmates au)





	1. grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stupid things begin under stupid circumstances. and kageyama's soulmate is no exception.

**→ learned; _______________**

 

 

 

The week before Kageyama went to high school for the first time, little strokes appeared on his forearm. At first he didn't notice, but by then the word "hi" had found its way onto the bottom of it.

Kageyama had glanced over and he had jumped. It had taken him a moment to comprehend it; that someone had tried to communicate with him. Kageyama had never tried it-- after all, only a small percentage of people could communicate with their soulmates-- because he thought it was silly. So when he received the word from his soulmate his heart stopped a little. He scrambled to grab a pen, which was a quick find as he was writing in his journal anyway.

" _Hello_ "

A second later, the same broad and large handwriting responded.

" _it worked_!!!"

A pause in the writing occured.

_"whats your name"  
"Doesn't matter. Are you my soulmate?"_

Which was a stupid question, because the only way this could be happening was if this person was indeed Kageyama's soulmate.

_"i guess so"_

Kageyama scoffed, and his soulmate kept writing.

 _"what do you like to do?"_  
_"I like volleyball"_  
" _me too!! what position?"  
"Setter. You?"_  
_"i dont know i want to be an ace"  
"Then you're not on a team"_  
_"are you on a team?"_  
" _Not at the moment"_  
_"then you cant be setter stupid!!!!"_

Kageyama found himself irritated at this person he hadn't even met yet. The large-as-life, quick handwriting kept going at it.

_"are you going to high school this year too"_

Kageyama, at first, thought this was a weird question, but it occurred to him that he had no idea how old his soulmate was. He had always assumed they would be the same age, and he supposed he was thankful that they turned out to be. He wouldn't know how to feel if his soulmate was too young or old.

 _"Yeah"_  
" _then you should try out for the volleyball team if they have one"_  
_"I don't know"_  
" _why not??"_  
" _Because_ "  
_"because whyy?"_  
_"Just because"_

Another break in the writing, probably because Kageyama's soulmate was thinking. Kageyama noticed the way that they curled the y's in their handwriting, and how they included the top part of the a's. It was a unique way of writing, and it annoyed him. Kageyama's handwriting-- at least he felt-- was simple and boring. Well, everything about his soulmate annoyed him, to be fair. Kageyama never even wanted the burden of meeting his soulmate in the first place.

 _"whats your favorite color"_  
" _Why do you ask?"  
"im just wondering! answer!!"  
"Blue"  
"why blue?"  
"It's the color of the sky"  
"whats so great about the sky? :p"  
"It's always the same, and that's comforting"  
"its not! the sky can be orange, pink, yellow, or grey"_  
" _How do you know?"_  
" _my mom told me"_  
_"I always thought it was some_ _shade of blue all the time"_

Kageyama pondered this. The sky had different colors? He figured like it was kind of saddening that he would probably never know for sure, especially since his parents never bothered to tell him these kinds of things. Not that they would know, since they were two of many who had never found their soulmates. To be honest, things like colors had always fascinated Kageyama, but not to an extent that he would share these interests with others. It wasn't as if Kageyama wanted to make friends, after all. And on another note, frankly he felt kind of pissed off to know that he had this ability, communicating with his soulmate. It was rare; why give it to Kageyama, someone who wouldn't appreciate or use it?

 _"nope! thats where you're wrong, soulmate!"  
"Don't call me that idiot"  
"well i cant call you by your name since you're being stubborn"  
"What's your name then"  
"h-_ " They suddenly scribbled what they were going to write out. _"im not telling you if you dont tell me"_  
" _Fine I don't care"_  
_"aw cmon tell me!!"_  
" _No"_  
_"you're so lame"_  
" _Tch"_  
_"I'm going to bed."_ Kageyama finally wrote. " _If my parents question why my arms are covered in marker then I'm blaming you"_  
_"ok then good night! <3"_

Kageyama scoffed and made his way to the bathroom, and the sink. He harshly pumped soap and slathered it all over his arms. He started running lukewarm water over his arms, and scrubbed. Soon their conversation was nothing but faded, smudged, colorless marks on Kageyama's arm. He hmph'ed and dried himself.

 _I hope I never have to talk to her again_ , Kageyama found himself thinking. _Or him. Whatever_.  
Then Kageyama got in bed and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! this story will have rather slow updates because i'm a perfectionist haha but! im aware my writing isnt the best but im going to have fun writing this story so i hope that you will be able to enjoy it too!!!


	2. orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rainbows can be seen in many different forms, figuratively, literally, or anything in between. in kageyama's case, it's both.

**id → learned; his hair**

 

 

Unfortunately, Kageyama's soulmate did not stop talking with him. They kept going and going and going. Every morning, Kageyama would receive a "good morning!" or a "have a good day!" that he would have to scrub off before his parents spied it. Of course, Kageyama didn't always ignore these messages; it was mostly late at night that he gave in and pulled out a ballpoint pen to respond with. Kageyama would also come to find out that his soulmate liked to talk to him during Kageyama's algebra class, where Kageyama would find that he would spend most of his time talking to them.

The first day of school, Kageyama noticed three lines of messages on his arm during algebra.

 

"im in english class right now"  
"is this your first day too?"  
"im bored!!!"

 

Kageyama exhaled in exasperation, rolled up his sleeve, and pulled the cap off of his pen. Honestly, he had no idea why he didn't just ignore him. Maybe he thought that if they eventually ran out of things to talk about, his soulmate would stop trying to write to him all the time. He didn't know.

 

"Yeah it's my first day"  
"your in class too then? what class"  
"*you're. You're in English class, idiot, get it right."

 

Kageyama narrowed his eyes discreetly.

 

"And I'm in alegbra. Why do you care?"  
"i dont know just wondering"  
"You seem to be just wondering about a lot of things"  
"how about another question then? are you gonna join the volleyball team??"  
"I already have you to deal with I don't think I need another burden on my shoulders"  
"dont you want to, though?? i know you want to"  
"So what if I do?"  
"if you want to then do it!!! maybe our schools teams can play each other!!"  
"You're joining a team then?"  
"yup!"  
"Well in that case I definitely don't want to join. What even makes you think our schools would play each other anyway?"  
"damn it you're so difficult!! is it so bad that i wanna see you"

 

"Tobio-san. Please pay attention to the lesson."  
Kageyama's eyes shot up and he nodded vigorously.   
"Yes ma'am, sorry."

The eyes of the black-haired boy averted from his arm in embarassment.   
"Is it so bad that I wanna see you?"  
 _But I don't_ , he thought bitterly.

 

"Caught. I blame you"  
"oops"  
"Talk to you later"

 

When algebra finally let out-- although Kageyama was late after a short lecture from the teacher-- and he started down the halls to his locker, the first thing Kageyama saw was a fluffy-haired boy stumbling over the tons of kids stomping all over his things. It appeared that he had dropped them. The boy with the fluffy hair seemed to sense Kageyama staring at him, and quickly made eye contact.   
"Oi, can you help me please?" he practically begged, although Kageyama almost found himself refusing. He sniffed, uninterested, and pulled his sleeve down over his forearm again, perhaps just as a measure of caution. Nevertheless, he crouched down to pick up the books and things. When Kageyama stepped down, the way seemed to be a bit clearer, probably because this other boy was likely five feet tall and Kageyama was well above that. Kageyama was better noticed and therefore better respected.

When Kageyama shoved the books into the boy's arms, he glared at him straight in the eye and wondered if he was the midget from volleyball last year, because the conclusion had finally hit him that yes, this was the same boy who went up against him as a grade schooler and seemingly flew.  
Said midget widened his eyes, finally recognizing Kageyama in return.  
"The King..."   
At first he looked alarmed and maybe even in awe, but the look was soon replaced with one of spite.   
"You...!"

The warning bell rung, interrupting their confrontation. The midget growled and stomped off. To think that just because Kageyama was a little late getting out of class, he would run into that kid.

 

 

 

  
It was a rather average toss. Regardless the kid screamed a name like his life depended on it.  
"Go, Shou-chan!"  
The short kid, #1's, eyes widened. Quick as a cat, he positioned himself and performed his footwork.   
' _There's no way he's going to...!'_ Kageyama thought in disbelief.  
But "Shou" hopped up, although both he and the ball were in plain sight.   
_'I can't believe what I'm seeing...'_ his mind concluded when seeing the small boy jump; almost fly.

He jumped, jumped so fucking, unbelievably high. For a second Kageyama couldn't even comprehend, but suddenly he snapped out of it and jumped up to block. The volleyball bounced off Kageyama and his teammates' hands, and slammed onto the spiker's side of the court. It landed with a bang, and the whistle sounded, signifying a point for Kageyama. He couldn't say that he had never seen someone like this before. There were many people who could jump higher than average. Kageyama reminded himself of this and took a deep breath.

#1's jump, however, was beyond higher than average. The second set came around, score 24-08; Kitagawa Daiichi led. The other team's so-called setter flubbed the toss, and it went far, far, far backwards. Kageyama blinked. And then he was there, that kid with the fluffed-up hair. He was raising his hand to slam the ball, jumping, all the way on the far right of the court. Kageyama realized this and ran to block the hit. But #1's hand had already connected with the volleyball, and it landed in his court. Kageyama's jaw went slack in disbelief.

Tweet, the whistle sounded. It was a side out, and Kageyama and his team had won. He sighed in relief.   
' _A high jump. Fast reflexes. A firm will. He's got it all_ ,' Kageyama thought with disgust as his teammates turned to line up. A furious feeling enveloped him, and he turned to express it to the #1 shrimp, who was devastated on the other side of the net.

"What have you been doing these past three years?!"

 

 

 

  
Kageyama came to his senses and blinked. He stepped haughtily past the small boy and began to make his way to his next class. #1 huffed, stormed off in the opposite direction. He stayed on Kageyama's mind for the remainder of the day. Him and that jump of his at that lone game; the jump that nearly scored on him. It pissed him off. All of that natural talent, and what was he doing with it? Absolutely nothing. Kageyama sighed, and sat down in his seat for his next class.

 

 

 

  
Nearly a week later, during class, Kageyama found himself talking about volleyball with his soulmate once again. Unfortunately. They seemed extremely passionate about it, which is something he could give them kudos for, he supposed. It's hard sometimes to be so devoted to a sport or a hobby. But the same subject inevitably came up again, and that was: should Kageyama join the volleyball team?

 

 

"i still dont get why you wont join the team"  
"It's none of your business anyway"  
"i joined my schools team!"  
"Why do you think that will persuade me moron"  
"maybe because if i can do it, you can do it"  
"I never said I couldn't do it"  
"then do it"  
"No"  
"ha ha you're just scared arent you"  
"I'm not. What gave you that idea"

 

 

Except that was precisely it, and that was exactly why Kageyama was hesitating to join. What if he did meet his soulmate in a match? Kageyama knew that this was stupid to think about, to even consider not joining the volleyball team for a reason as small as this. The entire reason he came to Karasuno was for volleyball. He couldn't give up his interest. He loved volleyball. He loved setting. Why was something as petty, something as stupid as this holding him back? He just couldn't understand it; rather, maybe he didn't want to understand it. Maybe he just didn't want to admit to himself that he was afraid of falling in love. Terrified, even.

Kageyama's soulmate has stopped writing for a moment, and Kageyama was almost relieved at this. But without a doubt, they came back with the same broad handwriting as they showed before.

 

 

"so why wont you join, then??"  
"If I ever meet you"

 

 

Kageyama left it on these words for a bit instead of answering the question, lingered on them for what seemed like the longest time. He was vaguely aware that the bell would ring at any second, but he was hung up on this moment.

 

 

"don't touch me." he finished writing.  
"dont touch you?? why?"  
"Trust me"  
"whatever"

 

 

Kageyama frowned and dragged his eyes away from his arm. The bell had rung, which put their conversation on hold. Kageyama shoved his sleeve down his forearm.

  "Tobio-san," the teacher called. Kageyama bit his lip and trudged toward his algebra teacher, who had a exasperated look on her face. He tucked his arms behind his back; though whether it was in nervousness or to hide his writing, he couldn't know. Maybe both.  
  "May I see your arm?" she inquired, a knowing expression plastered on her face. Kageyama reddened in embarrassment, but complied. She pulled up his sleeve, and glanced at the rows and rows of writing of his pale skin. Her frown deepened, and she sighed. Kageyama hastily pulled his sleeve back down when his teacher released her grasp on his arm.

  "Tobio-san, while I wouldn't prefer or recommend it, I really don't care if you want to speak with your soulmate during class." She glared at him with those teacher eyes. Her tone was low and warning. "But, do not let it affect your performance in school."   
Kageyama's averted from his superior's gaze.  
  "Yes, ma'am." He bowed and slunk out of his math class.  
 _After school_ , Kageyama mused to himself as he strutted purposefully down the hallway. _After school I'm joining the team like I wanted to._

And he repeated that in his mind until after school. And he was really going to do it, too, because surely if he met someone on the court it would work itself out, right? After all, they promised that they would not touch him, right? They would keep their promise, right? No matter the cost, circumstance?

 

 

 

  
However, the optimistic vibe that surrounded Kageyama was abruptly destroyed. When he finally arrived at Karasuno's gym, his blue-violet, intense eyes zeroed in on one thing. Him.  
"What the heck are you doing here?" a certain fluffy-haired spiker shouted at Kageyama, and the smaller's eyes were narrowed in irritation.

It occurred to Kageyama that he had not yet joined the volleyball team, and he was showing up unannounced. He cursed to himself at his mindlessness.  
"I'm joining the volleyball team," he announced in a rather loud voice. The shorter student grumbled something under his breath, breaking eye contact with the taller one. Kageyama inhaled sharply, annoyed, and the short boy remained intimidated. The former continued. "I remember you from last year. I don't know your name."

He straightened. "M-My name is Hinata Shouyou! You probably wouldn't remember the team you beat in the first match, but-"  
  "I said I remember you," Kageyama cut him off. "Why did you join this team, you lousy piece of shit?!" Kageyama interrogated gruffly. Hinata's eyes widened at the accusation.   
"Don't make fun of me! So maybe we got beaten pretty badly, but I swore I'd beat you next time! How can I defeat you if we're on the same team?! Why are you attending Karasuno? Shouldn't you be at some hotshot school with other hotshot players?"

Kageyama's face straightened solemnly at this.   
  "The best school in the prefecture... didn't accept me," he admitted grimly.  
Hinata looked dubiously at the other.  
  "They didn't accept you? Even though you're the King?" He probably didn't mean to sound teasing, but Kageyama scoffed in fury, and exhaled roughly.   
  "Don't call me that!" he roared lividly. Hinata softened slightly, taken aback. For a moment he said nothing.

  "Serve to me," the short player said to him suddenly. "Tanaka-san, Sugawara-san, Daichi-san, Asahi-san, Nishinoya-san, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi aren't here yet, so I'll receive every one of your serves! I'm a different person from last year, and I've been practicing with all sorts of people!"  
Kageyama hmph'ed in doubt, but grabbed a ball.   
  "I'm not the same as I was last year, either."

And then he served-- jump-served-- and Hinata missed it completely. His eyes widened, and he quickly shouted for another as Kageyama snickered on the other side of the court.  
  "I don't see any difference from last year!" he called out harshly. Hinata opened his mouth to retort, but a different voice interjected for him.

  "Honestly, I don't see any difference from last week," a snarky voice called from the door. Hinata perked up only to find that a certain glasses-wearing person and his freckle-faced lackey had made their way inside the gym. And their senpais were not far behind.   
  "Tsukishima..." Hinata sighed frustratedly as his equal as a middle blocker and the other team members gathered. A shaved-headed person was first to react to the intimidating face in the back of the gym.  
  "Hey, you're Kageyama Tobio, the setter from _Kitagawa Daiichi_! What the hell are you doing in Karasuno's gym?" he growled, trying to sound scary. Kageyama couldn't say that he was.

Kageyama hurried over and bowed at the team's presence.  
  "I'm sorry. I'd like to join Karasuno's volleyball team on a late notice."  
Daichi, the captain of the team, looked mildly curious at this.  
"You want to try out for the setter position?" he assumed, interested. Beside him, a third year with otherwise friendly, welcoming eyes looked suddenly surprised.

"Yes, please," Kageyama replied formally. Daichi laughed.   
"Wonderful!" He gestured toward the rest of the team, pointing to each as he went. "That's Sugawara, our setter. Asahi, our ace. Nishinoya, our libero. And Tanaka, hitter. And those are our first years, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Hinata."  
  "I know him," Kageyama murmured, meaning Hinata. The mentioned looked as if he was going to protest this statement, but Sugawara shoved a hand in his face.  
  "Oh, we know. We happened to catch your match last year. Kageyam, you were amazing!"  
Sugawara beamed at him. Daichi also smiled.  
  "You have some great skills, Kageyama."

  "Gaaaah, enough about stupid Kageyama! Is he joining the team or not?" Hinata whined as he pulled Suga's hand off his face. Suga put on a thoughtful face on.  
"Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, are you all up for another three-on-three?"   
The captain turned to the raven after Suga questioned the first years. "It's like an initiation to get into the team," he explained.  
Tsukishima flashed a glare that seemed to be saying _are you serious_? but he didn't refuse, so it sounded like he and Yamaguchi were on board.  
"Do what you want," he confirmed.

"I'm not playing a game with stupid Kageyama! I need to beat him, not play with him!" Hinata complained. Kageyama flinched, irritated.   
"You had better," he growled. "I'm not losing because of some lousy spiker like you."  
"L-lousy?! I could beat you! I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back!"  
"I bet that's what you said last year!"  
"I've been practicing since last year!"  
"It's not like you've made any improvement. You're still the short, incompetent shrimp you were in that game!"  
"That's wrong! You don't know that!"  
"And I won't find out, either, since I'm not giving any tosses to you!"  
"Eeehhh?! Daichi-san, can he do that?!"

Daichi smiled, although it was a little different. Scarier.  
  "You can figure that out..." he said as he approached them. "outside, when you decide to work together."  
And suddenly the two of them were outside the gym.

 

 

 

Long story short, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Hinata were now on the opposing side of Daichi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi a little less than a week later. Kageyama couldn't say he kept true to his word and refused to toss to the undependable Hinata, since he had proved himself "worthy" of Kageyama's tosses; he did however seem to tip more toward tossing to Tanaka. Also, Tsukishima the Snotty-- he had practically dubbed himself so when he and Yamaguchi interrupted Kageyama and Hinata's receiving practice-- had actually proved to be quite an intimidating blocker.

Kageyama could tell it pissed Hinata off when Tsukishima blocked his hits, but it pissed him off just as much, if not more. After all, it's the setter's job to get the spiker's hit past the blockers. Once the score had advanced in Tsukishima's team's favor, he snickered and called out to them.  
"The King keeps letting his tosses get blocked? Why doesn't he use his King's Toss? Maybe he's scared his underlings will abandon him again?"  
Kageyama glared at Tsukishima. He was just this annoying when he barged in on their practice yesterday.  
"Shut up."  
Hinata cocked his head.  
  "King's Toss? What's that supposed to mean?"

Tsukishima smirked, looking at Kageyama who seemed slightly distraught. The raven stayed silent, allowing Tsukishima to elaborate.  
"Do you even know why they call the King here the King of the Court?"  
"So you're saying it wasn't given to him by his opponents because he's so good they're afraid of him?" said Hinata slowly.  
Tsukishima laughed haughtily.  
"And that's where you're wrong, but a lot of people have that misconception. According to the rumor, The King of the Court was a name given to His Honor by his very own _Kitagawa Daiichi_ to reflect his selfish and ego-centric playing style. Like the time where his toss was so repeatedly rash that his _own teammates_ refused to spike it. And the King was taken out of the game, isn't that right? Are you scared no one will there to hit it, is that why you don't throw quick tosses anymore?"

Kageyama sealed his lips, grinding his teeth together.   
_Ignore him ignore him ignore him_  
"Um... So what?" Hinata butted in. "That was back in middle school. You've got me, Kageyama; your tosses will reach me no problem. And I'll get it past that idiot Tsukishima!"  
Tsukishima snorted as Hinata dramatically pointed at him from behind the net, and looked behind him.  
  "Tadashi, look at this shrimp. He's less than five feet tall and he's saying he can spike the ball past me!"  
Yamaguchi smirked and opened his mouth to agree, but it seemed Hinata wasn't through.

"That's why we need to win this match so you can become the setter fair and square!" Hinata was closer to Kageyama now, pointing at him scoldingly. "And then you can toss it to me! There's nothing else to it, idiot!"  
Kageyama growled, but kept his mouth shut as he recieved these so-called instructions. And so the ball was served, recieved, and Kageyama had the ball in his fingertips as he kept repeating Hinata or Tanaka? Hinata or Tanaka? Hinata or Tanaka? in his mind. All while Hinata screamed at him. He was flying in the air, and the toss suddenly came his way as the spiker yelled, "I'm here!"

He nearly completely whiffed it, but Hinata touched it and it cleared the net. Not that it mattered, since it was an out.   
"Dumbass! What do you think you're doing?!"  
"But the ball came to me, and I touched it!" Hinata yelled, his tone a bit different than us. Kageyama shut up immediately.

"Listen up! I don't care what your tosses are like now or in middle school, I'm thankful for any toss that comes my way, so give it to me! I'm willing to jump wherever I need to to spike the ball! Believe in me!"

"Look at you. You're getting all worked up over nothing again," Tsukishima yawned. "Just psyching yourself up doesn't always work, you know? You're obviously not cut out to be a spiker."

Hinata turned to face the glasses-wearing first year, a dead serious look on him.   
"You're right. Even though I jump, I keep getting blocked. It would be a lot easier if I was tall, and jumping doesn't always cut it. But disadvantage doesn't matter! I'm going to fight as I am and keep winning! Because I want to stay on the court!"  
"Haha, you're not listening. This isn't mind over matter, silly. You will never be able to spike, and you need to get that through your thick head."

Kageyama took the step and stood next to Hinata, glaring a hole into Tsukishima's stuglasses.   
"I open up the wall that blocks the spiker. That's my job as a setter."  
He turned to Hinata.   
"Come over here," he spat, and stomped a few steps away from the net.   
Hinata nervously looked at Tanaka, and followed Kageyama.

"Open your ears, moron. If you can't make it, go around. You've got the athletic ability, so hit the ball."  
"Got it."  
Apparently though, Hinata didn't get it, because when Kageyama tossed the ball in the next point--  
"That was... fast."  
"What the hell?! You have to be fa-"  
He stopped himself, suddenly self-aware. Tsukishima let loose his signature snicker.

  "That, ladies and gentleman, was the King's Toss!" he said lightly, beaming. Kageyama narrowed his eyes and looked at the ground. He hated this. He hated throwing tosses that no one spiked. He hated it when the stupid grey volleyball collided with his equally grey fingertips, where he pushed it off and it flew-- no, soared-- through the air at top speed and the spiker just would not get the ball. He knew that Hinata could. He knew that Hinata could reach his tosses at full power. Even if they were at 120% Kageyama knew that damn kid had it in him to get his toss. So why? Why couldn't Hinata spike his toss just now?

  "Kageyama!"   
Kageyama turned to see Sugawara saying his name. The mother hen of the team faltered at Kageyama's resting bitch face, and hesitated nervously before calling out.

  "Don't let this turn out like middle school, Kageyama."  
Kageyama paused before pointing nonchalantly at Hinata.   
  "Hinata has amazing jumping power, agility, and speed. I know he can hit my tosses."  
  "But don't you think if you... um... like... worked... er... used Hinata's talent better? You're an amazing setter, Kageyama-kun, but Hinata doesn't have that kind of extraordinary technique or experience. So maybe you could... synch to Hinata's... rhythm? Or something?"

Kageyama suddenly had a set look in his eyes, and he turned to Hinata.   
  "I admire your athletic abilities, Hinata."  
"Eh?"  
"But you don't use them to their full potential, which is why you frustrate me so much. I'll use them."  
"Eh?"  
"Hit the ball. You don't need to watch me set it. You don't need to synch with the ball. Just jump your highest, hit your hardest. I'll bring the ball to you." Kageyama was speaking forcefully but clearly. His eyes were wide, focused, and his mouth moved with purpose. Purpose was all he needed.   
"If I don't look at the ball, I'll swing right through the air!" he retorted, not quite believing.   
"Maybe. I want to try this anyway."

And so, the ball was served again. Cheers from Nishinoya rang from the sidelines-- "Let's go, nice serve!"-- and everyone seemed to hold their breath in anticipation. Hinata was marked when Tanaka received it, but just as the ball was suspended in the air, Hinata blinked and suddenly ran over to the left side of the court, the blockers fumbling to catch up with him. Kageyama took a deep breath as he focused on where exactly the ball should go.   
Where is the spiker? How is he jumping? How high can he jump? Where is the receive going to be? Where are the spiker's hands going to be?  
And then the volleyball flew from Kageyama's fingers to the palm of Hinata's hand.

Smack. For a second, Kageyama didn't even realize that Hinata had hit it. It was just that... well, quick. There was only the deafening crack of the ball making contact with a palm, then a loud touch to the ground, then silence. Terrible, terrible silence. Then footsteps, and yelling. Yelling... his name?  
"Kaa-geeey-aa-maaa!"  
Kageyama couldn't focus on anything other than small arms wrapping around him, yelling, celebrating, cheering into his chest.   
  "Did you see that? I hit it! It touched my hand! I hit it, I really hit it!"

Kageyama couldn't focus on the others' gaze on Hinata and his little spectacle, nor did he even really see any of the court or his teammates. His heart stopped, and reality slapped him in the face.   
I can see.  
It was all at once, like someone had turned the page in a picture book. Where there has been drab variations of grey and black and white before, just a second before, there was the dirtied yellow of the court. The bold blue and clouded yellow of the volleyball, the dark indigo of the night sky out the window.

Kageyama looked down in his arms to notice that Hinata was a ginger. Soft, varying shades of orange inhabited his head, each bleeding together to create that fluffy mess of hair. It fit him, the bright, energetic colors. Wild colors, wild personality; he and his head of hair were a perfect match. Hinata also looked stunned, brown eyes widening in disbelief, shock. He let go of Kageyama after an awkwardly long celebratory hug. Their practice outfits were white, unsurprisingly.   
Ah, then this means...  
Hinata looked at him tentatively, likely thinking the exact same thing,   
we're soulmates.  
Through some unspoken agreement, the two kept their mouth shut about their newfound discovery.

Kageyama wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. Wanted to laugh. To ask why, why did he have to find his soulmate? And why in the ever living fuck was his soulmate Hinata Shouyou? Tsukishima interrupted his thoughts once more, scoffing.   
  "It's not that impressive," he mumbled toward Hinata's shouts of joy. Daichi shook his head in disagreement, dumbfounded.   
  "Oi... Hinata spiked that with his eyes closed," the captain said-- perhaps to himself-- in shock.

"What?" Kageyama shouted and looked at Hinata. His hair was almost blinding to look at. Probably just because Kageyama was used to Hinata's hair being an off grey, and not a bright orange.  
"You told me not to look," Hinata mumbled, pouting. Although he still looked shook up from the whole ordeal from the moment before, his shocked yet oblivious grin was still bright as ever.  
"I know what I said, but...!"

Hinata grinned, wider now, although he looked a bit uncertain on the inside.  
  "Anyway, don't mind! Let's keep going."  
And Kageyama began to play volleyball, but this time with the colors of Hinata Shouyou dancing in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh!! sorry for not updating, i've had this chapter written for weeks and i wanted to edit it but i've never had the time. i decided you've waited long enough, so i hope it's not too confusing (mostly) unedited!!

**Author's Note:**

> a/n since this is the prologue, it's much much shorter than future chapters, which will probably be 3000+ words.
> 
> also, i know soulmate AUs are done all the time, but i wanted my take on it for kagehina? i hope you'll enjoy this story as it updates!


End file.
